


We'll Stay Together Forever

by pixiiedust



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiiedust/pseuds/pixiiedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was 5 and Louis was 8, Harry was small and cute with sticky cheeks from his mothers jam sandwiches. Louis was bigger but still had his cutish charm with muddy knees from the football field.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Stay Together Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be working on the next chapter of HFTM and I am, but this idea just came to me so I spent all of yesterday and part of today writing it and I hope you guys enjoy it :)

Harry was 5 and Louis was 8, Harry was small and cute with sticky cheeks from his mothers jam sandwiches and a fair amount of brunette hair sat on his head. Louis was bigger than Harry, but still held that cute boyish charm, he had the mud stains up his legs from hours on the football field, and brown hair that he got his mum to spike every morning so it looked like Gareth Gates. 

They liked to walk around together, linking arms and talking in a whisper so no one could hear there conversations about Pokémon cards and that latest Busted song; strangers would cue at the cutest of the pair, telling Anne or Jay how nice it was to see two brothers so close with one another; until they found out they were only friends.

Louis been the older of the two liked to protect Harry, would always defend him in the playground when some big kid would be mean just because Harry was smaller and younger. Louis would tell the bully to go away because Harry was much better than him, then he’d take the younger boy over to an empty bench on the side of the playground and share the biscuits his mum had packed in his lunch box that morning.

Harry loved Louis a lot, he looked up at him like he was the entire world and always tried to copy whatever Louis did. He’d follow Louis around a lot, not feeling the need to make any other friends. Some boys in Louis’ year would laugh and say he looked like a lost puppy; but Louis always ignored them because he didn’t care that Harry followed him about, because they were best friends after all.

They spent most of their time together, despite the age gap between the two which meant while Harry was in reception, Louis was in Year 2 so they didn’t have class together. But they’d always meet up together at break, and both made sure they had a packed lunch instead of school meal so they could eat dinner together instead of in year groups like all the pupils on school lunches. 

They’d walk to and from school as well since they live opposite each other and their houses were only round the corner. Anne trusted Louis to not let Harry get in any harm during his walk home, and Louis kept that promise and made sure he held onto Harry’s hand while they crossed the road and that they always looked both ways. 

Jay no longer worked during a day because of Louis’ new sister Felicity needing her attention, so while Anne was working Harry and Louis would spend their time at Louis’, they would play football and jump on the trampoline in the summer when the weather was hot and the sky stayed light until late. If it was raining or cold outside then they’d play inside, up in Louis room playing with his action men and board games; sometimes he’d try to help Harry use his Nintendo which he’d got for Christmas and other times they’d decided to paint and end up covered from head to toe which meant Jay would need to get them in the bath and cleaned up before Anne would come for Harry at half 6.

Sometimes in the summer their mums would allow them to have sleepovers, if they stayed at Louis’ they curl up together in his bed; he had a cool bed that was high, nearly touching the ceiling and you needed to climb a ladder to get onto it. Jay offered to buy an air mattress for their sleepovers, but they just said no; they much preferred sleeping next to each other where they could talk until the early hours of the morning in the whispered tones about the future, promised they’d grow up together and become secret spies or part of the Power Rangers. But they’d only do it together because they were best friends and they never wanted to be apart.

If they stayed at Harry’s his dad would often put up the tent that they bought for a camping holiday once; it was a big tent because it was meant for a family of four, and the boys loved sleeping in it. They’d get dressed in their pyjamas and spend the whole night in their sleeping bags; Anne would bring them either a happy meal or a small pizza each and then leave them alone to enjoy their tea in private. 

Gemma and Harry’s dad Des would often bring them sweets and fizzy pop as well, which resulted in major sugar rushes and giggling till 3am. Sometimes they’d dare each other to do things, like run around the garden late on the night in the dark. Other times Harry would wake up to a strange sound that likely came from a squirrel or a cat making a detour through the garden, but it always scared Harry a little so Louis would have him climb into his own sleeping bag and hold the younger boy close until the both would fall asleep.

-

Louis was 11 and Harry was 8, Harry no longer had the sticky cheeks instead he now had the muddy knees from football practice and his mum would use gel to style his fringe into a cool boy look as he called it. Louis now had bruises covering his legs from the sports he played and how he would often trip over things and bumping his legs on places. He’d grown out of the spiky hair look; claiming Gareth Gates was so last year and instead just let his hair fall floppy on his forehead.

The boys were still best friends; they would still stick together in the playground and walk to and from school together. Louis would always sit on the sidelines of Harry’s Wednesday night football practise and Harry was always there cheering on Louis when he had a game or a practise after school – although he usually had them during school hours – and they’d still always hang together at Jay’s after school since Anne still worked, and Jay didn’t because now she had Louis’ twin sisters Daisy and Phoebe to look after.

In the cold they’d always sit upstairs in Louis’ room and watch a film or play on his brand new Play Station he’d got last Christmas; Harry was still learning how to use the controllers but Louis was patient and wouldn’t get angry if Harry kept making the same mistake. Sometimes they’d play with Lottie ad Felicity, playing Barbie’s together or letting the girl dress them up and pretend they were Princesses.

On the warm days they’d play in Louis’s garden, playing one on one game of football or with Louis’ basketball hoop; and in the summer sometimes Des and Mark – Louis’ dad – would take the boys up to the park on Sundays so they could have bigger games of football, and then they’d treat the boys to ice cream afterwards.

They boys still enjoyed each others company just as much as ever, but Harry was growing worried now. Louis was 11 and he was moving to Secondary School soon, he’d be leaving behind Harry who wouldn’t have anything to do in the playground anymore or no one to sit with in the dinning hall. 

Louis keeps reassuring Harry that they’ll still be best friends and still hang out together, that just because he’ll be in a different school it doesn’t mean anything. He even takes Harry with him to the open day so he can see that the school isn’t that big and let him know that it won’t be long till Harry’s joining him anyway. Harry still isn’t sure.

-

Harry’s 11 now and he’s changed a lot over the summer. His hair has begun to curl slightly, giving it a wavy look as the locks sit on top of his head; he’s had a growth spurt as well, now nearly the tallest in his class safe for that kid Finn who’s nearly 6ft already because both his parents are nearer 7ft than anything.

He’s started Secondary School and he’s worried, he’s heard it’s nice and been a few times; but Harry likes Primary School, where you have more play time than lesson time and everything is simple. He’s dresses in the smart new grey trousers and he’s wearing his freshly ironed white shirt with the buttons fastened right to the top. He struggled with the tie, unable to get it right without his dads help; he’s got the plain grey jumper which is soft because his mum bought it from Primark and over the top he’s wearing his black blazer that sports the new school logo.

Louis wanted to walk with him the first day, to tell him all the small details about how secondary school life works and make sure he knew the walk. But for the first day it was only Year 7s that started at regular time and the rest of the pupils started an hour later; so Louis had promised Harry to meet him at break instead while his mum told him she’d drop him off at school the first day.

He’d got his brand new school bag and made sure he had everything including his PE kit – since he wasn’t sure of what lessons he’d be having; he left his phone on his mantel piece because it wasn’t much just a second hand flip phone that use to belong to his sister and was only really used for Louis to text him occasionally.

He was worried about going to Secondary School, he’d didn’t get on with anyone from his old class because he’d always just hung around with Louis till he’d left and by the time that had came it was a bit late to make friends with them. Sure Louis would be there, but they wouldn’t be in any lessons and it wasn’t like Primary School, he knew Louis had new friends since he talked about them a lot and he’d even met his two closest – Liam and Zayn – a few times when Louis would bring them round after school and Jay was babysitting Harry.

Louis never excluded Harry and he found out that he didn’t mind Louis’ new friends; they didn’t bully him for been smaller or younger and were fine with having him play with them as well. But Harry was worried it’d be different at school.

Harry was pleased to learn he wasn’t in tutor group with anyone from school and was seated beside a blonde Irish boy called Niall who had only moved to the neighbourhood that summer; the boys got along well and spent the morning in tutor looking at there new timetables and learning they were in a lot of classes together which pleased them both and made Harry come to terms with the fact that maybe Secondary School wasn’t so bad.

-

Louis was 16 and Harry had just turned 14, Louis had a deep voice and his hair was done in a feathered styled fringe across his forehead. Harry had grown a lot too, now a tiny bit taller than Louis, his voice had broken as well and his hair turned into a curly mop that he’d often hate; but then Louis would run his fingers through it and tell him how much he loved it which made Harry like it was well.

Louis was still friends with Liam and Zayn, and Harry was friends with Niall and over time they’d become a group of five; doing the majority of the things together despite the obvious age gap. Louis was heading to college soon since he was 16 and finishing his GCSEs; but he was opting to attend the schools 6th form which was the building right next door and the only difference between the college and school was Louis would no longer need to wear a school uniform.

Zayn and Liam were attending the 6th form as well, and they’d talk about it excitedly on a night while they revised for their GCSEs and Harry and Niall did their homework. Harry wasn’t worried anymore, unlike when Louis had been moving to Secondary School. The college was only another building on the same site and by now he knew that he wasn’t going to loose Louis anyway.

Louis was excited to be moving on to college, since he’d always been worried about not been smart enough to get it. He’d told Harry these insecurities when they were curled up together on Louis’ bed, it wasn’t the same bed from all those years ago instead a double bed which was suitable for Louis’ age; but it didn’t feel that different to them.

Harry liked to think, liked to remember stuff from his childhood. He would look through photo albums and the memorabilia stuck around his room, smile at that photo on his bedside table of him and Louis; there 5 and 8 year old smiles and Louis arm’s wrapped around his neck and he’d realise nothing much had changed really. They were still the same, just now they held hands with the fingers linked together; and where it us to be kissing on the cheek when the other thought the other deserved it, it was now goodnight kisses on the lips which would linger slightly.

Louis managed to get through his GCSEs and although he wouldn’t know his grades until the end of summer he was fairly certain he’d passed enough to get to college without having to resit them. Prom came next and he took Harry with him to buy his tux, wanting to make sure he bought the best one and got the best approval.

He settled on a suit rather than a tux, a dark grey one with a white undershirt and a slim green tie that was the perfect match to Harry’s eyes. He was only 14 so couldn’t attend the prom, but he spent the entire day of it round Louis'; and Jay got plenty of pictures of the pair when he was dressed and ready for the prom.

Niall came over as well, and so did Liam and Zayn who had decided to get the limo from Louis’ place before it went to pick up the others who’d signed up to share the limo with them. The mum’s taking plenty of pictures of all 5 of them; and when Louis returned from prom at half 11 that same night, he made sure he had one last dance with Harry in the same back garden they’d played football in for so many years of their childhood.

-

Harry was 15 and Louis was 17; and they had their first fight. They’d only ever had disagreements and small arguments before, but this time it was a real fight. The pair can’t even remember what started the fight, can just remember the yelling and the slamming of doors, the words spoken in the heat of the moment and the tears that fell from the eyes.

Harry had left with the tears falling freely and ran home, where he’d locked himself in his room and refused to come out. Louis was left with tears and the overwhelming emotion of guilt in his stomach, he wouldn’t let his mum know what had happened, just ignored her and stayed in his room until he knew his parents and sisters were all asleep; and then he snuck out his window and over to Harry’s where he’d thrown rocks at the window to get his attention and then sat outside in the front garden till morning when he failed.

Harry almost had a heart attack when he found the older boy curled up on the grass the next day; had picked up his cold body and carried him inside where he laid him on the sofa and wrapped him up in his duvet. There was no apology or talks when Louis woke up, just a hug and a kiss and everything between them was okay again.

Harry spent the rest of the day nursing Louis, making sure he hadn’t received hyperthermia from his night outside. He cooked him warm soup and cuddled under the duvet with him while watching old Disney movies, the smile never leaving Harry’s face.

-

Harry’s 16 when he looses his virginity; Louis pays for them to go away for the weekend for his birthday. It’s nothing overly expensive, just a weekend stay in Scarborough in a nice hotel. The room is small, just a double bed and joining bathroom; but they don’t need anything more. It’s a special moment for both of them because it’s not just Harry’s first time but Louis’ as well, they take things slow and make sure they both get the full experience possible; Louis had spent weeks upon weeks online to get all the information and make sure everything went perfect.

They return home from the weekend glowing, happier than they’ve ever been and full of smiles. Jay and Anne both notice the prominent limp both boys sport for a few days after the trip but refrain from saying anything to avoid causing their sons utter embarrassment.

Harry goes on to pass all his GCSEs as well, and attends his prom with Niall wearing a black tuxedo with a bow tie that matches the blue of Louis’ eyes. He plans on attending the 6th form college as well, because that's where Niall is going and Louis is still there doing his 3rd year since he didn't quite pass his 2nd year A-Levels and has to retake them.

Zayn and Liam are heading to University after finishing there A-Levels; they both are heading to Manchester, Zayn to study English and Liam to study Music Engineering. And once Louis has finally completed his 3rd year and passed all his A-Levels he decides to take a gap year. He says he’s not ready to go into the heavy work load of Uni yet, but everyone knows he’s waiting for Harry, that he’s decided to wait another year when the curly haired boy will have finally caught up to him.

-

Like predicted by everyone, Louis doesn’t start Uni until he’s 20; him and Harry heading to Manchester University together. They decided against the dorms and instead buy a small flat just outside campus together, because you only got to stay in the student dorms for a year anyway and they preferred the idea of living together more.

Louis is studying drama, while Harry is studying Psychology; so they don’t have any classes together but that doesn’t matter. They spend their days in lessons and their nights together; they live like any other Uni student, going to parties and out clubbing with there friends on weekends, eating takeaway food and pot noodles the majority of the time and getting part time jobs to help them cover the bills.

They love Uni, love the independence that comes with it and enjoy the lessons they are doing. They’ve stayed in touch with Liam and Zayn, who are two years ahead of them and often go out with the pair even though they have their own friends now. They see Niall less often because he decided to return to Ireland for University, but they still share texts and emails; and have been over to Ireland for a few weekends.

-

They decided London is there best opportunity after Uni, so they pack up their bags, sell there small Uni flat and buy a new place out the outskirts of London. It’s a bigger place the flat they end up with, and in a nice peaceful block.

Louis ends up getting a job as the drama teacher at the local secondary school, while Harry becomes a child psychologist. They live a happy life the two of them, working during the day and snuggling together on a night. They spend there new wages on decorating there apartment which shows off there personalities impressively; they also spend it on each other, liking to spoil one another with small gifts and romantic meals in posh restaurants.

They like to go home as well, visit their parents and see the place where it all began. Those two homes where they grew up together and became who they are now, two halves of a whole that just needed to figure it out.

-

Louis’ 25 and Harry’s 22, its Valentine’s Day and Louis treats Harry to a trip to Paris. It’s cold since its February but they bundle up in thick jumpers and heavy coats and head of to see all the sights with there’s hands in a tight embrace.

They go to the Eiffel Tower last, when it’s getting darker because Louis claims he wants to watch the sunset from the top. They watch the sunset and it really is beautiful, and when it’s only the lights of the city that bring light to them, Louis gets down on one knee and asks Harry to marry him in such a beautiful speech.

Harry of course says yes and it’s a mess of happy tears and kisses before Louis slips that ring on his finger with the biggest smile he’s ever smiled. Harry wears the ring with pride and they show each other how much they love each other when they get back to the hotel and are in the confidents of there own bed.

A week later Harry buys Louis a matching ring.

-

Their entire families are there, along with Liam and Zayn – who recently got engaged themselves – and Niall brings along his long term girlfriend. They also invite work colleagues and other friends from Uni and it’s such an amazing ceremony. 

They say their vows and cry some more before been pronounced husband and husband, and there friends and families cheer when they share their first kiss as a married couple.

The reception is fun, with plenty of food and a big dance floor. They’ve got a beautiful, 3 ringed wedding cake that they cut together before Louis decides to be funny and press Harry’s face into it. But Harry doesn’t mind and just laughs as well, they share their first dance to the Taylor Swift song ‘Mary’s Song’ because they think it describes their relationship the best.

They have done exactly what Taylor sings about; they’ve known each other from a very young age, were best friends that grew into more. There mums watch on with tears in their eyes, and kiss them both on the cheeks when their climbing into the car they’ve hired ready for the honeymoon of a lifetime.

-

Louis’ 30 and Harry’s 28 when they welcome Darcy Marie Styles-Tomlinson into the world. There are a lot of happy tears and family members for one room, but they don’t care as the small human wrapped up in a pink blanket gets passed along between grandmas, granddads, aunties and uncles. Louis snuggling into Harry’s side and the smiles on both there faces aren’t going anywhere soon.

She may be the product of a surrogate mum, but Darcy seems to be the perfect mixture of both Harry and Louis. She had sparkling blue eyes and a smile that almost puts Louis’ to shame and make the corners of her eyes crinkle. She had curly brunette locks and a dimple in her cheek; she could be sassy like Louis and cheek her daddies at any moment of the day, and get what she wanted because just like Louis she is wrapped around Harry’s little finger. She’s got Harry’s cutness, but it’s even worse because of her age and she knows it too; can put on the big smile and puppy dogs eyes and Louis is giving in, because just like Harry she’s wrapped around Louis’ little finger.

-

They raise Darcy to the best of their ability; they spoil her because she’s their little princess, but they don’t spoil her to the point where she becomes a selfish brat and always demanding new things. They give her all there love and support she needs, send her to the best schools and make sure she follows her dreams; they welcome Lucas and Elizabeth into their family along the way. Creating a big happy family, like Louis grew up with and the way Harry sometimes wished he had – despite loving his sister and parents endlessly.

They grew old together, share their stories about the young days when they were growing up and experiencing new things. They watch their children grow and become wonderful adults, who get married and have their own children.

And then one night, when they’re old and wrinkly they snuggle up in bed, the duvet wrapped tightly around them and their hands intertwined together, Louis is 88 and Harry is 85; they talk into the night about memories from their childhood and how lucky they feel to have spent there lives together; before they close there eyes for the very last time.


End file.
